


come home

by seoktothegyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian is a normal guy working a 9-to-5 job, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jae is a famous soloist who goes by eaJ, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, also they love to cuddle, and somehow they make it work, this is just short and sweet guise, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: On the bus ride home from work, Brian facetimes his boyfriend because he misses him too much. (Of course, it’s worth mentioning that said boyfriend is the one waiting for him to get home in the first place. Brian is just clingy that way.)or, the one wherein jae gets a rare day-off and brian hates that he has to go to work. Heavily inspired by that fateful IG live that ended us all.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 35
Kudos: 128
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> Parkian nation, are we still good??? 🤣  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping last night, riding the high that IG live gave me lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short but fluffy fic! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this story are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously.

Brian checks the time on his phone for what feels like the millionth time that day. After he decided to get off early to go back home and spend time with his boyfriend, it seems as if time can’t seem to move fast enough. 

When Jae found out from his manager just last night that his schedules for today got cancelled, ultimately giving him a rare day-off, Brian wanted nothing more than to stay home with him and do nothing.

“But babe,” Jae had started then, his fingers combing through Brian’s hair as his boyfriend clinged to him this morning. “Don’t you have to give an important presentation today? It’s the start of the weekend tomorrow, why skip work now when you’ll be off then anyway?”

“I don’t care.” Brian whined, burying his face against the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and tightening his arms around him. Ever since the alarm clock woke them up—with Brian silently cursing himself for forgetting to turn it off the night before—he had been pretty adamant on not getting up and leaving Jae’s side to go to work. Lifting his head up to meet his lover’s adoring eyes, he continued, “Today is when I get to have you for a whole day. I don’t care about tomorrow. Everything else can wait.”

He felt Jae’s giggles against his chest more than he heard them. “I’d love that too, Bribri. If you won’t get in trouble for missing work then I’m all for it.”

“Um, yeah…” Brian replied a beat too late, subconsciously biting his lower lip. “It’ll be fine.”

And because he has never been a good liar, especially not when Jae has the ability to always read him like an open book, Jae saw his obvious tells and took the uncertainty in his tone as enough of an answer themselves. 

Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, Jae told him, “Babe, come on. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” He cupped the side of Brian’s face. “Besides, I’ve noticed how hard you worked to finish that project they gave you to handle. I may not know much about business and econ, but I know that you’re gonna kill that presentation. Don’t let it go to waste, please?”

Brian groaned, pulling both of Jae’s hands from his hair just to start playing with his fingers. “Why do you have to be so right and mature all the time?”

“Someone has to be in this relationship.” Jae joked, earning him a smack on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” Brian muttered. His eyes traveled down and stopped playing with his boyfriend’s hands as he started pouting. “You don’t often get to have days off, I just wanted to savor this one and you won’t let me.”

A warm smile slowly graced Jae’s lips. He hooked a finger under Brian’s chin to make their gazes meet again. “Tell you what, Bribri. Your presentation is at 10 in the morning, right?”

Brian blinked cutely before nodding.

Jae continued, “Then why don’t you just leave immediately after that?”

Brian perked up. “Really? You won’t be upset if I do that?” 

“Why would I be upset?” Jae asked, frowning. “I just didn’t want you to get in trouble for—” 

Brian’s lips crushing with his interrupted him, giving Jae a big kiss fully on the mouth. The other quickly got over his surprise as he wrapped his arms around Brian again, pulling him closer and keeping him snug tightly against his chest.

All too soon, Brian pulled away and started getting off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jae followed Brian with his eyes as he walked around their room.

“Starting the day early so that I can get back home early too.” He simply replied.

And this is where he is now, currently at the nearest station from his office building, waiting for the bus to arrive.

As promised, right after he gave a comprehensive presentation detailing his project reports and got congratulated on a job well done, he immediately asked for permission to leave early. He made up some bullshit excuse about having a doctor’s appointment for a physical exam or something just so they won’t bother him with work-related texts and emails while he’s home with Jae.

It’s almost lunchtime when he clocked out. Even though he’s starting to get hungry, Brian doesn’t want to delay going home any longer so he decides to just place an order beforehand for delivery. But he hasn’t thought about the possibility of the food arriving at their address before he does, therefore risking the delivery guy to see Jae as he receives the order.

So for the past few minutes or so, Brian has been feeling both anxious and impatient.

 _What the hell is taking the bus so long?_ He complains to himself, his leg bouncing in place non-stop. _I just want to go home and spend time with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?_

Fortunately, the universe has decided to show him mercy as the sight of the vehicle rounding the corner catches Brian’s attention.

He immediately gets up the long bench to stand close to the curb, relieved and eager.

And when the bus finally stops in front of him, the door hasn’t been opened fully when Brian is already stepping a foot inside. After paying, he quickly makes his way to the empty seats in the back row, specifically the one on the right corner facing the front. 

He appreciates the semblance of privacy that that particular seat offers.

As soon as the other passengers get in, and the bus has started moving, Brian fishes out his phone from his leather satchel that’s faded and a bit worn out around the edges due to overuse.

(It’s Jae’s gift to him after he found out he got hired almost six years ago by the big company he’s working for now.)

He connects his earphones to his phone and places the buds in both ears.

Then, he subtly glances around the bus just to see if no one’s paying him any attention or that there are no wandering eyes. He knows what he’s planning is a bit risky but he just can’t help it.

Jae getting a day off is incredibly rare and he really hated leaving him alone this morning. So, maybe this isn’t the best idea, but Brian really just misses his boyfriend.

He even thanks the stars that he’s lucky the seats beside him are empty, taking that as a positive sign from the cosmos to do what he wants to do.

After the general public started to get to know about this soulful artist who goes by eaJ more than four years ago, started listening to his songs and placing them on top of the charts, Jae’s fame skyrocketed. And as his fanbase grew big, they got advised by Jae’s talent agency to lay low and keep their relationship under wraps. 

“It’s for your own good,” they said. 

Thankfully, since Jae isn’t being marketed as a shiny Kpop idol, the rules involving his personal life are less strict and more permitting. It helped that Jae also put his foot down early on in his musical career that he wants to keep his public persona and personal life separate. He has been very vocal about that in almost all of his interviews for the first year and a half after he became famous. He kept at it constantly, even in his social media platforms, until people finally started respecting his wishes.

He isn’t getting followed by paparazzi everywhere he goes, his private information never got leaked to anyone. 

And so, after two full years after making it big, Jae and Brian finally had an official date outside the confinements of their home. Even though it was during the wee hours of dawn and in a tiny restaurant where they’ve known and trusted the ahjumma who owns the place long before eaJ’s fame, they were completely content and happy with it.

Of course, whenever they visit Brian’s parents in Canada, they get to walk freely around the streets of Toronto without having to worry too much about people recognizing Jae, so they also have that.

And really, Brian loved the thought of keeping their relationship a secret. There’s a certain thrill to it that appeals to him. All these people who sing praises to eaJ’s name don't know that it’s him, Brian Kang, who gets to sleep in the same bed with Jae after every tiring schedule, concert, or fanmeet. He loves how, at the end of the every day, Jae goes home to _him._

Once he’s satisfied that everyone in the bus seems too busy minding their own business, Brian dials his boyfriend’s number for facetime.

Just the sight of Jae’s name on his phone is enough to bring a smile to his face.

 _baby j_ 🐣 _calling..._

He doesn’t even care that he must really look peculiar grinning by himself at a public transport right now.

A few rings have passed and Jae still hasn’t answered. And Brian is completely alright with letting the call reach the end until it prompts for a redial, knowing that Jae is probably resting or busy doing something else, when _finally,_ he picks up the phone.

And Brian is instantly confused by what he sees.

The screen is a bit too dark to make out any specific details so he adjusts the brightness on his phone. But then that doesn’t do much because all he can see is the outline of his boyfriend’s face, the line of his nose, jaw, and deep-set eyes.

“Why is it so dark?” Is what he asks first instead of a greeting.

“I just woke up. I took a nap right after you left.” Jae’s deep and raspy voice answers him, causing Brian’s heart to flutter inside his chest. “I guess I never opened the curtains earlier this morning.”

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” Brian apologizes, tilting his head the slightest bit. 

Because they’re talking in English, he doesn’t have to worry too much about getting eavesdropped. Of course, just to be certain, he remains mindful of the volume of his voice.

“No… no, no.” Jae is quick to assure him. Brian can see him roll around in bed to reach for the bedside lamp before turning it on. “You didn’t wake me up. I think my stomach growling did that for me.” He shares, chuckling at himself.

And speaking of!

“By the way, babe,” Brian starts, “I have food currently being delivered there. Just wanted to give you a heads up in case the guy arrives before me. I got us olio pasta, your favorite.”

“Ughhh…” Jae whines to him, looking adorable as he puffs out his cheeks and moves the phone closer to his face. Against his wishes, Brian lowers his screen brightness so his boyfriend won’t be too recognizable in it. “Thanks, Bri. I’m so hungry but I’m too lazy to cook for myself. I’m so tired…” 

“I know, baby.” Brian coos, unknowingly mirroring the pout on his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’m almost there. Then we can spend the rest of the day just cuddling in bed together. How do you like the sound of that?”

Brian knows and fully understands that Jae needs this day to rest. And so he decides to do what he can to help. He’s just really glad Jae gets to be home with him much, _much_ earlier than when he usually arrives at midnight after most of his schedules. 

Besides, it’s not like they want different things. Brian wants nothing more than to cuddle with his boyfriend for hours on end. It’s like his clingy and affectionate self’s dream come true.

Jae may not seem like it, but he actually loves being the little spoon. He’s tall but he has the incredible ability to make himself appear small. So small that Brian wants to keep him wrapped safely in his arms forever.

“I love it.” Jae replies with a bright smile lighting up his entire features. “Almost as much as I love you, Bribri.” 

“Is my Jaehyungie going all sappy again?” Brian teases, barking out a laughter when the smile on Jae’s face gets replaced by a playfully offended look.

“You’re dead when you get home.” Jae threatens. “Imma get my revenge. No kisses for Bribri until you’re forgiven.”

Brian knows all too well that he doesn’t mean those words. Still, he says, “I’m sorry, I’m… I’m really sorry.” He hates to even have the smallest thought of not being able to kiss Jae’s sexy full lips and adorable puffy cheekies. “I love you. Sappy nonexistent ass and all.”

Jae gasps, exaggerated. “Excuse you, Mr. Kang. My fans love my butt. Nonexistent _or_ otherwise.”

Brian laughs some more, with Jae joining in from the other line. 

“Remember when one of your fansites edited your butt to make it look a little bigger?” He recalls, lowering his voice. 

“Oh, God. Don’t remind me.” Jae groans, covering half of his face with his free hand. “I did look sexy in that picture though. So really, I should thank them.”

“You’re always sexy.” Brian tells him, almost automatically.

“Thank you, babe.” Jae replies quietly. And even though the call isn’t too clear, Brian can just tell for sure that Jae started blushing. He always looks away and glances down whenever he’s flustered. “I wonder how my fans would react when they find out my boyfriend, a certain Kang Younghyun, is _way_ sexier than me.” 

“They don’t need to know because it’s for your eyes only, Jae.”

“Babe.” Jae’s tone suddenly becomes serious.

“What?”

“I’m not going to lie,” he starts, “hearing that turns me on.”

“Shut up.” Now Brian’s the one who’s blushing and looking away from the phone. 

He hears Jae’s laughter ring in his ears, melodious and loud. 

“Anyways, are you almost here, Bri?” Jae asks, his chuckles dying down after a few moments.

Brian looks out the windows and sees that the next stop is where he’s supposed to get off.

He got distracted by talking to his boyfriend so much that if Jae didn’t remind him about it, there’s a high chance Brian would miss their stop. Again. 

(The first time it happened, he was asleep and only got woken up by Jae’s insistent calls on his phone. The second one was just last month. And they were doing this too, talking on the phone and getting lost in their own world that Brian actually missed two stops and had to walk back. Jae’s constant laughter for minutes on end kept him company as he walked home that night. He would’ve been annoyed if the sound wasn’t music to his ears. But alas, it is. Jae laughing feels soothing and calming to Brian. 

See? He can be equally sappy too.)

“Yeah, I’m actually about to get off now, babe.” He hurriedly says as the bus starts slowing down into a full stop. “See you at home!”

“Oh. Okay, okay. I’ll try to clean up a little before you get here.” He sees Jae waving at the camera. “See you, baby. Bye!”

Their call finally ends right as Brian stands up from his seat. Still with a smile stuck firmly on his face, he makes his way down the aisle, giddy and excited to spend more than half a day with his boyfriend.

So excited, in fact, that he manages to make the usual 5-minute walk from the station all the way to their apartment complex into just three measly short minutes. He’s not even mildly winded from running the whole time. 

Nothing in the world can ever stop a Kang Younghyun from coming home to cuddle a certain Park Jaehyung. 

He bounds up the stairs to get to their floor and when he gets to their landing, Brian stops short to see a stranger about to knock on their door.

Luckily, common sense lets him see the restaurant logo on the back of the dude’s shirt. If he hadn’t, he would’ve thought it was a sasaeng, or a paparazzi, or even an akgae who somehow found out where eaJ lives. And let’s just say Brian would've shown his not-so-friendly side to them if that had been the case.

“Hey, is that for Kang Younghyun?” He calls to the guy, unintentionally startling him from where he’s standing. 

“Um, yeah.” The delivery man hesitantly replies.

Brian takes his place by their door, effectively making his voice loud enough to alert Jae on the inside. It’s so that he’ll know to wait until the stranger is gone before letting Brian into their house.

They haven’t successfully kept their relationship a secret for almost three years now if they don’t know how to be extra cautious.

“I’m Kang Younghyun.” He tells him, gesturing to take the bag of food from the other’s hands.

“Oh!” The delivery man perks up. “Of course, sir. Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Brian says before fishing for his wallet for a tip. He already paid for everything online when he ordered but his mother didn’t raise him to be ungrateful and stingy. 

After handing the man an adequate amount of tip, and him thanking Brian profusely, he finally leaves their floor. Brian waits and watches out the hall window until his motorcycle leaves before knocking.

“Babe, I’m home.” He calls through the door.

And almost immediately, it is flung open, revealing Jae with a warm and welcoming smile on his face. His sleeveless shirt that reveals his slender but muscular arms are like strong magnetic forces that attract Brian’s gaze.

“I missed you.” Jae hugs him tight, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him in and closing the door.

Brian places their food on the coffee table and his bag on their couch first before giving Jae a proper kiss this time.

“What did you do while I was away?” Brian asks against his lips, leaving tiny butterfly kisses all over his face.

Jae giggles, delighted by these touches as he reaches his hand up to loosen his boyfriend’s tie and open the top two buttons of his shirt.

“I just slept and rested, really.”

“Good.” Brian replies, stepping back to take his tie completely off and leave his shoes by the rack on one side of the door. 

“Oh, and I already set up the plates and made iced tea.” Jae adds, picking up their food and heading to their dining table.

“Thanks, babe.” Brian says, hands automatically claiming Jae’s hips as he passes by him. “I’ll just get changed.”

“Okay.” Jae responds a bit absentmindedly, already too busy trying to transfer heaping portions of pasta onto their plates. Well, more for his boyfriend of course.

Soon enough, Brian joins in again. Gone are his work slacks and light blue button-down. Replacing them are boxer shorts and one of Jae’s old shirts, the one that’s a souvenir from Disneyland.

They don’t talk much after they start eating, just occasionally making comments about their favorite pasta and telling each other about their day.

Brian loves this the most about their relationship.

Jae’s always eager to listen and is actually curious about the things Brian does at work, no matter how mundane they are, he gives advice and comforting words whenever Brian complains about a task being too hard or too tiring. Even pulling him to bed and singing him to sleep at times when he stays way up to finish a report.

And he himself adores it whenever Jae gets on one of his endless and overly excited rants about a new game he discovered, or a recent progress on one of the songs he’s writing, or even just hearing him complain how tired he was after a certain schedule. Brian is here for it all.

Because when it comes down to it, getting to hear these tiny details and stories that make up each other’s lives are what matters the most in a relationship, right? 

Finding assurance in the other’s embrace and providing comfort just by being there. Those are the things that ground them together, entangling the strings of their lives to the point that they don’t even know, or care to find out, when one ends and the other starts. 

The home that they’ve created together is all that matters. Everything else, the dates, kisses, and sex, are a luxury. 

And so, as they lay back down in bed after cleaning the dishes and watching a bit of tv just to wait for the food to go down their tummies, Brian buries his head against Jae’s nape. 

They finally get to the promised all-day cuddling, with the both of them sighing in pure content and quiet but genuine happiness. 

Jae has his back pressed against Brian’s chest. And Brian has an arm wrapped around Jae’s torso. It’s nice. Everything feels warm and pleasant.

Brian doesn’t ever want to get up from this.

He breathes Jae in, the scent of their shampoo wafting from his blond hair. He feels the vibrations as Jae lets out tiny giggles from the video they’re watching on the singer’s phone.

They’re currently going through kitten compilations on YouTube. And each video just gets cuter, funnier, and more adorable than the one before it.

Brian finds himself smiling as he sees Jae replaying back the last ten seconds. It’s of two tiny kitties falling asleep on top of each other, their heads lulling sideways at the same time before jolting awake when their noses get knocked against each other. Only to stare at the other for a tense 3 seconds before sleepiness claims them at the same time again.

And then Jae and Brian are laughing together as well. 

“Hey, Bri,” Jae starts, his tone excited. “What if I got you one for your birthday?”

The words don't register in Brian’s head right away.

“Get me what?”

“A kitty.”

“Wait, what?” Brian reaches to press pause on what they’re watching before propping himself up by the elbow to get a good look at his boyfriend. “Seriously?”

A slow smile slowly spreads across Jae’s face. “Seriously.”

Brian’s eyes widen a fraction. They’ve always wanted one but it’s never something that’s been certain before. Just an idea they used to throw around for many reasons. And one of them is this:

“I’d love that, Jae. But… who would take care of it? We both have work.” Brian reminds him.

“Actually, about that,” Jae twists himself under Brian’s arms, resting his back against the mattress so that he’s looking up at his boyfriend. “Since I just recently did a comeback, you know that my next four to five months are free, right? And now that my contract renewal with the agency is near, I’m planning to negotiate with them to lessen my future schedules before I sign again. So yeah, I’ll be home more often to take care of it. As for the days I have to work too, we’ll figure that out together eventually.”

“Really?” Brian’s eyes start to shine. “You’ll be home more often?”

“Yes, Bribri.” Jae reaches up to cup the side of his face. “I can’t have you missing me too much.”

Brian feels his heart double in size.

There’ll be more days of him struggling to get up and leave Jae’s hugs in the morning, more days of him fully energized at work and excited to go home because he knows someone’s there waiting for him, and more days of Jae greeting him with a kiss by their door and asking about his day. 

And maybe having the addition of a cat lounging on their couch and minding its own business isn’t such an impossible image to come up with anymore. Now that Jae wants to give it to him for real.

Because he can’t help it, freely letting his emotions take control, Brian surges forward to capture Jae’s lips in a heated kiss. In it, he tries to convey how thankful he is, and how much he just really, really, really loves him with everything he has.

He feels light and heady as Jae reciprocates everything he’s being given, answering Brian’s possessive touches with ones of his own, and meeting him halfway as Brian sucks on his lower lip, asking for more. 

For a while, they savor the embrace as they devour each other’s mouths. Only pulling away whenever they needed to take a breath, before diving back in again to the point that their lips got swollen from all the kissing.

Finally, Jae weakly and gently pushes against his shoulders to halt it from escalating further. Well, at least for now. They have the rest of the afternoon and an entire night for that.

“Wait, Bri.” He tells him, chest rising and falling in time with his boyfriend. “So is that a yes?”

“What do you think?!” Brian responds with a delighted laugh. He rests his forehead against Jae as he says, “Oh my God, we’re finally getting a cat.”

“I know, I know. I’m so excited too.” Jae tells him, reaching up to give him a peck. “Let’s spend the whole day tomorrow choosing one.”

Brian pulls back. “Wait, I thought you have a recording session tomorrow?”

“Oh, my manager texted me this morning. That got postponed at a later date too. There was a minor problem with the studio.” Jae starts wiggling his eyebrows. “So, see? We’re finally home together for a whole day after months.”

Brian is pretty much in heaven. A full day to have Jae to himself. That’s all he really wants.

Later that night as they’re both about to cook dinner, Jae asks Brian to search for the specific recipe using his phone. And when Brian unlocks the screen, he doesn’t expect to see that the first sight to greet him is the text thread between Jae and his manager.

He would have exited out of it immediately to respect his privacy, but he accidentally reads their most recent exchange, effectively catching his attention.

**Jae:**

_Can you also postpone my recording session tomorrow for later next week?_

**Manager Jeon:**

_Sure. I think I can do that.  
_ _Is everything alright?_

**Jae:**

_Thank you, hyung!_  
_And yeah, everything’s fine_  
_Something just came up._  
_Rather, someone more important_

**Manager Jeon:**

_Just say it’s Brian_  
_No need to be dramatic about it 😂_

**Jae:**

_Just let me have this! 🤣_  
_Anyways, thanks again, hyung!_

_So there wasn’t a problem at the studio?_ Brian recalls. _He postponed it himself just to spend the entire day with me? To make it up for me having to leave this morning?_

Brian is speechless.

In hindsight, he remembers Jae’s words telling him not to miss work for him. And yet, here he is, doing exactly the opposite and really going through with it. 

The difference being, however, is that if the presentation wasn’t such a big deal, he knows for sure that Jae would’ve happily let him skip work too.

So really, as much as Jae’s thoughtful actions surprise him, Brian is beyond thankful and lucky that he gets to be the one that Jae constantly chooses above everything else. Just like how the same applies to all of the things he does too: always for Jae and their happiness together.

And so, when he joins Jae back in the kitchen, the recipe now loaded on his phone, he gives his boyfriend a really tight hug from behind.

“I love you.” Brian whispers against the side of his neck. “So fucking much.”

“I love you too, baby.” He can hear the smile on Jae’s voice as he says, “What’s this for? Not that I’m complaining. 

“Nothing.” Brian simply replies. “I’m just happy.”

And when they lay in bed together again that night, limbs entangled, dark marks blooming all over their necks, chests, and inner thighs, and breaths heavy as they make love, Brian worships Jae’s body a bit more than usual. He kisses him a little longer, and when they reach the heavens together, he hugs him just a little bit tighter.

And when they finally fall asleep, spooning like always, Brian places a chaste kiss on Jae’s bare shoulder. 

Blissful and content, he whispers, “Home...”

Jae brings his hands up to his lips to kiss the tips of his finger as he replies just as quiet and resolute, “You’re mine too, Bribri. I’ll always come home to you.”

“Same.”

Jae laughs at the simplicity of Brian’s response, making it the last thing he hears before succumbing to a good night sleep. He just can’t wait to wake up and spend the next morning with the love of his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! <3


End file.
